


Dirty Harry Potter

by Sheffield



Category: Dirty Harry (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: The latest issue of the UK satirical magazine Private Eye (#1502 9th August 2019) has a cartoon in it of "Dirty Harry Potter" and I thought, there ought to be fic for that.





	Dirty Harry Potter

He was thirty nine years old and he'd been fighing evil for twenty eight of them. He was tired. Bone tired. Another day, another bad guy; on and on and on. At first he'd fought in the small world where everybody knew him. Then at twenty he'd grown tired of being The One, the one everyone expected to save them. Now he fought out there in the wider world where he was just another cop. No-one really expected a muggle cop to save them, but they were truly grateful when he did.

This one was different though. Oh, the arrangement with the Ministry and the Yard still held. He dealt with the marginal cases, the ones where there was bleed through between the two worlds. This guy moved like a shadow and disappeared like he'd disapparated, leaving ruined lives and broken bodies behind. And now Harry had him cornered.

"I know what you're thinking", he said. "'Why is he threatening me with a pointed stick?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I've kinda lost track of which world I'm in myself. But being this is the DeathStick, the most powerful wand in the world, and means I could blow your head clean off with a power you either understand or which is way beyond your understanding, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do you, punk?"


End file.
